


Mischief

by TwistedFate101



Series: The Tails of the Cat Named Mischief [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kittens, Markus/Connor if you squint, Pre-Slash, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFate101/pseuds/TwistedFate101
Summary: Connor brings his kitten to New Jericho.





	Mischief

Connor decides to name her Mischief, after her uncanny ability to get into tough situations. Hank grumbles about the one where she got herself tangled in their curtains after clawing at them from time to time, still. Despite the 43.7% possibility of it occurring again, Hank still seems to take a liking to the sweet kit. Connor isn’t allowed to go out by himself most days, especially with anti-android protestors littering the streets with derogatory language. 

Hank volunteers to go retrieve the things Mischief needs—Connor insists that he come along. It’s his cat, after all, he needs to take care of her. “Whatever,” Hank scoffs with an eye roll. Connor doesn’t detect any real trace of annoyance. Once they reach the nearest pet store, Connor hurries in with a mission hovering in the corner of his vision. 

MISSION OBJECTIVE - RETRIEVE SUPPLIES FOR MISCHIEF

Connor wanders the halls for a little bit until Hank calls out to him, halfway across the store, waving a bag full of chow mix for cats. He speed-walks over, and makes sure to scan it for any sign of substances harmful to cats. He finds nothing, and with a decisive nod, takes the bag from Hank and places it in the basket that he’s been carrying around. “Now what?” Hank grumps when Connor sets off again toward the toy aisle. 

“Mischief needs to have toys, Hank. Unless you’d like to have her scratching at your curtains again?” Connor replies, letting a hint of a smirk grace his lips as he turns toward the man. Hank smothers a curse, face twisting in a displeased manner, then follows him when Connor spins around. There are many choices that could entertain her—a scratching post is a must, of course (Connor ignores the grunt and the “how much does this damn thing way?” When he hands it to Hank). 

She’ll also need chew toys to gnaw on when she’s bored, so he grabs a three different coloured mouse squeaky toys, in case she prefers a certain kind. And—“Kid, I think this is enough for now. We already have her bed, her food and water bowls, plus a fuck ton of kibble at home. This is enough.” Hank says. His tone is exasperated, but not angry, Connor notes. 

Connor opens his mouth to protest, already formulating situations where even more entertainment would be necessary, but Hank stops him with a single look. Connor’s mouth clicks shut. There is a 32% probability that Hank would allow him to get more things, so he deflates and nods. “Okay, Hank,” he says, making sure to insert some disappointment into his tone. This does nothing but make Hank snort and roll his eyes again. 

The checkout line is short but seems to take forever—Connor can’t help wondering whether Sumo is still tolerable of Mischief or if he’ll come home to tufts of kitten fur and no sign of a cat. It makes his thirium pump regulator beat faster in his chest. He identifies the emotion that rises in his throat as anxiety. Hank spares him a glance and offers him a lopsided smile. “Don’t worry, kid,” he says. “Sumo’s a gentle giant. He’d never hurt a fly.” 

While this does nothing to lower his stress levels, it does calm him down somewhat, releasing the vice grip around his throat. Connor nods. He knows this. From his research, anxiety almost always stems from illogical worries or concerns. Connor helps Hank pack the supplies into the trunk of the car, and slides into the passenger seat. His fingers itch for his coin. 

When they arrive home, Connor sprints to the door and waits impatiently for Hank to unlock it—he hasn’t gotten his own key yet. Hank promised he would soon, but until then, he has to wait for the man to get out of his car and walk at an infuriatingly slow pace to him. Connor is sure he does it on purpose. “Hold your horses, kid. Wait another goddamn second,” Hank grumbles. Connor huffs impatiently, crossing and uncrossing his arms the longer it takes for Hank to unlock the door. 

Finally, finally, Hank manages to get the key in correctly, and Connor bursts past the threshold. There’s a high-pitched yowl, and Connor is greeted with a small bundle of fluff. Sumo woofs a greeting from the kitchen, and Connor gives him an absent pat as he passes to scoop Mischief up in his arms. “Told you she’d be alright. Now help me haul these things into the house, or I’m grounding you.” Hank calls from where he’s still outside. Connor hides a smile in her fur, then sets her down and goes to help Hank take her stuff in. 

 

Connor brings Mischief to New Jericho first. 

Hank, of course, drives him there, but he’s dropped off in front of the newly-built office building and ushered in by one of the guards. He’ll never understand how he’s accepted by the others that live here, after he killed off so many, but Markus time and time again has reminded him his place among their people. Connor doesn’t regularly visit, which means that when he does, everyone knows that it’s for a reason and not a social call. 

This time, Connor actually is just coming to say hi. And show off his cat, that’s grown exceptionally in the weeks he’s had her. Flower, the receptionist at the desk in front and a model ST300, greets him with a happy little smile. “Connor!” She says, and he waves. Mischief, who up until then has been dozing peacefully draped across his shoulders, lifts her head with an inquisitive mrrow. Flower’s eyes snap to the kitten, and she squeals. 

Connor grimaces through his surprised laugh. Flower has a high voice box, and she certainly reaches a new pitch after that. “Kitty!” Flower coos. “May I hold the kitty?” Connor laughs again, and wraps his hands around Mischief’s belly to hand to the other android. Despite her initial excitement, Flower handles the kitten with extreme care as she strokes Mischief’s head. “I was going to show Markus. Maybe the others, if they’re around too.” Connor explains patiently. 

Flower starts, mouth stretching into a wide grin. If she wasn’t holding an animal, Connor is sure she would’ve clapped her hands together in glee. “Oh, he’ll love that! He’s been working too hard these past days, barely stopping to recharge. Getting ready to meet with the President, I guess.” She explains with an exaggerated pout. Connor nods. It’s not surprising, what’s with how little Markus has been checking in, but startling all the same. 

Flower hands Mischief back with clear reluctance, and waves him off toward the elevator. “Well, go on then. If you let me, I’ll be petting her all day.” Connor offers an amused grin at that, which Flower returns with enthusiasm. “Bye, Flower,” he says. She nods and turns around, settling in again at her post. Connor hurries to the elevator, pushing level nine, where Markus usually enjoys working. He never specified to Connor why he liked being in high places or rooftops, but Connor had gathered it was something about the fresh air that brung with it new ideas. 

As Connor walks down the hall, Mischief in his hands, he only has an ample amount of time to consider what to say before Markus is heading toward him, eyes sparkling joyously. North, Simon, and Josh are not far behind. “Connor!” He shouts, embracing him with a quick but firm hug. An unidentifiable warmth ignites in his belly, but Connor ignores it in favour of watching Markus’ eyes flick down to see what he’s holding. Connor allows a small, amused smile at the way they widen. “Is that a cat?” Markus breathes. 

North emits a sound that sounds suspiciously like a laugh, and Simon is obviously hiding a smile behind his hand. Josh isn’t even trying to cover his own. “Yes. Hank let me get one, and I name her Mischief,” he explains. Connor gently deposits her in Markus’ arms, and he makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Connor just about panics, afraid he’s done something wrong, but then the sappiest smile he has ever seen spreads across Markus’ face. “Hello,” Markus says gently to the little kitten, and Mischief purrs when he scratches under her chin. 

The others have mysteriously disappeared, but Connor has no time to contemplate this, because Markus is so gentle with her. He’s handling her with such care and love, and his eyes have gone soft and a little watery. Connor believes that if he ever dies and there is an android heaven, this is what it would be like. 

Later, when Markus has thanked his profusely for allowing him to hold his cat, and Connor has brushed them off, Connor will think about the warmth and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! As the series progresses, I’m going to try writing longer ones for each one shot. Next part in series is going to be Mischief meeting the DPD.


End file.
